Anne Hogan
Anne Carter Hogan (Nova York, 13 de outubro de 1993)'' é uma atriz, empresária, compositora, e cantora norte-americana.' Começou a sua carreira em 2001 como atriz, tendo pequenos papéis em filmes infato-juvenis como '''Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams', e Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over, em séries de televisão como Friends '''e '''Charmed, e em diversos comerciais de televisão. Hogan se tornou mundialmente famosa apenas anos depois, quando se lançou na carreira de cantora sob o selo da Hollywood Records, em 2011, com o seu primeiro álbum de estúdio, o chamado '''''Stay Strong, que atingiu #3 na Billboard 200 vendendo mais de 200 mil cópias em sua semana de estreia. No ano seguinte, Hogan lançou seu segundo álbum de estúdio, denominado Phoenix '''que mostrava a evolução e o amadurecimento da cantora, este que continha também o single multi-platinado ''Against the Fire.'' Mais tarde, no ano de 2013 entrou em uma turnê conjunta com '''Megan Sullivan, na denominada ''The Apotheonic Phoenix Tour", e ainda participou do seriado Scarlet and the Sky Painters. Atualmente, Hogan continua focada na carreira de cantora, e após assinar com a Def Jam Recordings lançou seu terceiro álbum de estúdio, Scandal ''(2014) o qual trouxe diversas críticas para a cantora, que de um lado vem sendo elogiada pelo amadurecimento de suas composições, e do outro criticada pela sua atuação polêmica em performances e videoclipes. Anne Hogan se firma como uma das cantoras de maior sucesso da indústria fonográfica, tendo vendido mais de 15 milhões de álbuns, 33 milhões de singles, e conquistado diversos prêmios, incluido 4 '''Grammy Awards, é também uma das artistas que conseguiu emplacar mais músicas nas quais tem o vocal creditado no topo da Billboard Hot 100. Biografia Anne Hogan nasceu em 13 de outubro de 1993, no estado de Nova York, filha de Edward Rogers Hogan e Mary Anne Carter, possui um irmão mais velho chamado Ronald Hogan (24 de janeiro de 1991), que é um recém-formado piloto de caça da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos. Hogan terminou a escola secundária em abril de 2010, aos 16 anos, na The Beacon School em''' Manhattan'. Carreira '2001-2005: Primeiros passos' Hogan ingressou em um curso de atuação na New York Acting School em 2000, quando tinha apenas 7 anos de idade. Os primeiros passos da artista como atriz vieram em pequenas participações em seriados como '''Charmed', em 2001 e mais tarde no seriado de sucesso Friends, em 2004, também atuando em alguns comerciais da época. No entanto, o seu primeiro papel a ir para os cinemas foi o de Gerti Giggles no longa infanto-juvenil, Spy Kids 2: Island Of Lost Dream reprisando a personagem em 2003, na continuação da série com o filme Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over. Deixando a sua carreira de lado por algum tempo, Hogan voltou para as telonas apenas 2 anos mais tarde, no longa Unaccompanied Minors, exercendo o papel de Donna Malone, logo após deixando mais uma vez a carreira em pausa pela falta de papéis.__FORCARTDC__ __NAOEDITARSECAO__ '2010'–'11: Contrato com a Hollywood Records e Stay Strong' Ao completar 16 anos, Hogan enviou um álbum de demonstração para diversas gravadoras, sem ter sucesso nessa jornada até ser convidada, em julho de 2010, por um dos representantes da''' Hollywood Records''' a ingressar no time de artistas da gravadora. A partir de então, a cantora começou a produzir faixas para o seu primeiro áthumb|200px|Hogan performando durante a Circle of Fire: Promo Tour em 2012lbum de estúdio oficial. '''''My Love foi lançada no dia 16 de abril de 2011 como a primeira música de trabalho da carreira de Hogan, servindo como um single promocional para estender os horizontes da cantora. No mês seguinte, durante uma das entrevistas para divulgação da canção, foram divulgadas as informações do primeiro single oficial da cantora, e assim foi lançada Love on Fire no dia 18 de maio do mesmo ano. Ao contrário de My Love que obteve desempenho mediano nas paradas musicais, o single se tornou rapidamente uma febre e alcançou o topo da Billboard Hot 100, também aparecendo nas listas de fim de ano como um dos singles mais bem sucedidos, sendo até hoje um dos singles de maior sucesso da carreira da cantora. No dia 11 de Junho é finalmente lançado o primeiro álbum de estúdio oficial da cantora, o chamado Stay Strong debutou em #3 nas paradas norte-americanas, vendendo mais de 200 mil cópias ao redor do mundo em sua primeira semana. Uma pequena turnê promocional foi organizada com o intuito de promover o álbum de Hogan fora dos Estados Unidos. A Circle Of Fire: Promo Tour teve 10 shows na Europa e aconteceu durante os dias 22 de junho e 6 de julho. A última música trabalhada como single para o álbum foi a canção homônima ao título do cd. Stay Strong foi lançada em 6 de Agosto, e mesmo não repetindo o total sucesso do single anterior, conseguiu se tornar o segundo single de Hogan a atingir o top 5 nas paradas norte-americanas, além de vender mais de 4 milhões de cópias ao redor do mundo. '2012–'13: Phoenix e Scarlet and the Sky Painters' thumb|left|Hogan em ensaio fotográfico de seu álbum "Phoenix" Após terminar os trabalhos com o seu primeiro álbum de estúdio, Hogan tirou alguns meses de férias. No entanto, logo em Janeiro de 2012 foi anunciado que uma nova canção seria lançada no mês seguinte como o carro-chefe de seu segundo álbum de estúdio da cantora. Hogan foi a apresentadora do People's Choice Awards em janeiro de 2012 e na ocasião fez uma demonstração do single, saindo de uma enorme gaiola e dançando com roupas que foram muitas vezes descritas como "inapropriadas" enquanto o instrumental do futuro single tocava. '''''Against the Fire foi então lançada no dia 18 de fevereiro com um conteúdo que surpreendeu os admiradores da cantora, e aos críticos também. A canção rapidamente se tornou mais um hit para a carreira promissora de Hogan, e fez a cantora alcançar pela segunda vez o topo da Billboard Hot 100. Depois de quase 2 meses do lançamento do lead single, o álbum chamado Phoenix '''foi lançado no dia 5 de abril, debutando em #1 nas paradas mundiais com 1,2 milhões de cópias comercializadas apenas na primeira semana de vendas, sendo por muito tempo o recorde de maiores vendas em menor tempo. O segundo single do álbum foi ''Frozen Tears'', colaboração com a cantora Megan Sullivan, com quem Hogan já havia trabalhado em ''National Anthem'', do álbum de Sullivan. Embora a canção tenha alcançado o topo do Hot 100, assim como o carro-chefe da era, o single vendeu pouco mais de 2,8 milhões de cópias mundialmente, sendo considerado um declínio no sucesso que a cantora havia apresentado até então. thumb|180px|Hogan performando durante a Apotheotic Phoenix Tour em 2013 Após o lançamento da colaboração com Megan surgiram diferentes rumores de que mais músicas de trabalho seriam lançadas para divulgar o cd, e muitas fontes afirmavam que Anne se preparava para embarcar na sua primeira turnê solo, no entanto todos se mostraram falsos. Ao contrário do que se pensava, Hogan tirara alguns meses de férias e logo após iniciou as filmagens do seriado ''Scarlet and the Sky Painters (lançado em 2013), onde a cantora protagonizou a personagem principal. Já no ano seguinte, uma turnê conjunta de Anne com a cantora Megan Sullivan foi anunciada, a chamada The Apotheonic Phoenix Tour '''teve 16 shows que foram realizados entre os dias 30 de maio de 2013 e 18 de junho do mesmo ano, todos em cidades ao redor dos Estados Unidos. A digressão bateu recordes de vendas e foi a turnê mais procurada do ano, lotando diversos estádios e arenas norte-americanas. Em determinada ocasião, as cantoras confirmaram que os shows estavam sendo registrados para serem usados em um futuro DVD que cada uma lançaria separadamente, no entanto, o projeto foi deixado de lado. O seriado ''Scarlet and the Sky Painters, criado e dirigido pela também cantora Flower foi finalmente lançado no segundo semestre de 2013 e a cantora recebeu diversos elogios pela sua atuação. Ela lançou também uma música inédita para a trilha sonora da série - Take Me to Elysian '-'', esta que foi lançada como single para promover a série, e usada como tema de abertura do programa. '''2013–'14: Contrato com a Def Jam Recordings e Scandal' Em 10 de agosto de 2013, Hogan criara em seu Twitter pessoal uma contagem regressiva de exatos 30 dias para revelar um evento surpresa", criando uma tensão entre os fãs da cantora que esperavam alguma notícia de um terceiro single para o segundo álbum de estúdio da cantora, ou de um carro-chefe para um próximo projeto. No entanto, tanta espera resultou em frustração já que a surpresa era o novo corte de cabelo que a estrela estivera planejando. A já citada "surpresa" marcou uma nova fase da carreira de Hogan, que desde o início de sua carreira sempre apostou em cabelos longos, desta vez platinou o mesmo e raspou as laterais de sua cabeça, gerando comentários bem divergentes, de pessoas que aprovaram e de outras que acharam o estilo abominável. Os fãs da artista tiveram que esperar mais um mês para ter notícias sobre a carreira da mesma, até que o silêncio foi quebrado na véspera de seu aniversário, em um evento promovido pela iHeartRadio, quando ela anunciou que havia largado a sua antiga gravadora, e assinado com a '''Def Jam Recordings', além de falar o nome e a data do carro-chefe de seu terceiro álbum de estúdio. Came to Party estava programada para ser lançada originalmente no dia 25 de Novembro, no programa matinal On Air with Ryan Seacrest transmitido pela rádio KIIS-FM, no entanto, sua estréia foi adiantada para o dia 8 de Novembro, acontecendo ainda assim no programa de Seacrest. A canção se tornou rapidamente um hit, alcançando o topo da supracitada Billboard Hot 100 na semana de estréia, e permanecendo lá por 3 semanas não-consecutivas, fazendo o single se tornar a canção com mais semanas na colocação, até hoje. Depois de sumir por algumas semanas de todas as redes sociais, e apenas fazer aparições públicas ao ir para estúdios, e sair em eventos pessoais, Hogan reapareceu em seu Twitter divulgando o nome de seu próximo single, a data de lançamento do mesmo e um pequeno trecho do vídeo clipe da canção. 'Haze 'é uma trágica balada tocada no piano e composta inteiramente por Anne. Lançada no dia 14 de janeiro, se tornou o single de maior êxito, em todos os sentidos, da carreira da cantora, vendendo mais de 6,5 milhões de cópias ao redor do mundo, e recebendo incontáveis elogios à composição e performance vocal de Hogan. A cantora embarcou na 'Scandal World Tour '''no mês de maio e continuou a fazer shows até o mês , totalizando 70 shows. Discografia Álbuns Categoria:Artistas